Please Don't leave Me Not Again
by Arisa1234
Summary: (First story and I'm totally new, please don't hate and only positive reinforcement plz rating may change) Ever since that day he saw her die things have changed he's changed, and no matter what he wants to protect her
1. A certain Day

**LUCY'S POV**

**"****...ucy, Lucy wake up. Hey LUCY!"**

**I woke up seeing the most adorable yet extremely annoying Dragon Slayer ever right next to me shaking me awake.**

**"****uuggghh," I groaned out loud "What is it now Natsu?" Wait….. What? **

**"****NATSU! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE i TOLD YOU BEFORE?! TO NOT COME IN MY BED!?" I shouted **

**It looks like that made him pay attention and cover his ears.**

**"****Owww! Geez Lucy you don't have to yell ya know," He whines geez this is really annoying.**

**"****Well why don't you stop sneaking into my bed at night?"**

**"****Cuz' your bed is so comfy Luce." he explained I sighed in defeat.**

**"****Fine, well whatever just tell me next time." I replied**

**"****But when I came you were already asleep, what was I supposed to do? Wake you up?"**

**"****No, but you didn't need to stay." I said **

**"****But I came to ask you something."**

**"****what?" **

**"****Wanna go on a mission Luce?" He flashed me his signature grin that could melt a heart. And of course I needed the rent money.**

**"****yeah sure I could use the Rent money, what's it about? And more importantly what's the reward?" I asked eagerly finally being able to get some rent out of my way.**

**"****Oh nothing special just a couple of stupid bandits, and just enough to get you your went money." He replied **

**"****That's all I wanted to know, oh where's happy?" I asked **

**"****He said he was gonna be with Wendy and Carla on a mission."**

**"****They liiiiiiike each other." I joked being very precise to roll my tounge.**

**He chucked "ya don't say." He joked back**

**After about two minutes of walking and being silly I tripped like the clutz I am lucky for me Natsu caught me. Not so luckily it was a very very awkward position, he caught me and held me close to his chest. I blushed like 50 shades of red.**

**"****Uh…Umm Natsu th..thanks c..could you let me go n..now?" I asked stuttering like a maniac.**

**"****wha.. oh yeah sorry Luce." he said then quickly letting me go,**

**"****It's fine really, let's just go tell Mira about the Mission and head out." I said still slightly blushing.**

**"****yeah, let's just go." he said slightly blushing. Wait, what the romance idiot was blushing? No it must be my imagination. Anyway the rest of the to the guild was filled with awkward silence. **


	2. About that

NATSU'S POV

When we got to the guild doors we heard loud crashing and banging noises yep just another day in Fairy tail.

"Hey Mira, me and Luce are taking a mission." I told her

"Oh wait Natsu I just got this new mission which would be perfect for you guys."

"Really what is it Mira?" Lucy asked walking towards us.

"Here." She handed us a simple mission but something about it felt really off. Already I didn't like it.

"Wow it's so easy and it pays a high price. It's also in a small village near here so not a long ride. Watcha think Natsu?" Well she asked me with that pouty face plus she'll nag if I don't.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. She giggled and then gave a reasonable answer.

"No you do not." she said with a sly smirk, of course. I sighed in defeat.

"Ok fine, just be careful ok?" I said.

LUCY'S POV

"Ok fine, just be careful ok?"

"Ummm Ok?" I guess? What was that about I wonder?

"Well could we stay here for a bit? I don't want to leave immediately."

"Sure, well if you don't mind I will go kick the ice princesses ass now" He said walking away.

I giggled to myself will they ever grow up?

"Hey Mira can I have my usual strawberry shake?"

" Of course Lucy."

Grow up hmmm well Natsu has grown since I first met him. He looks the same but he has grown so much and he… well it doesn't matter.

"Hey Lu-chan!"

"AHHH! Levy you startled me."

"Hehe sorry bout' that. How are things goin?"

"Fine I'm just about to leave on a mission with nat-"

"LUCY! WATCH OUT FOR THE BARREL!"

"AAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL NATSU!?"

"Sorry bout that, are u ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but we should head out soon."

"Yeah, let's get ready to go."

"Ok, but give me a sec," I turned to face Levy "Levy I have to leave soon for a mission I'll talk to you when we get back k?"

"Yeah sure I have to leave anyways, later Lu-chan!"

"Bye Levy!" I said

"Well let's get goin Natsu." I said happily.

"Uh about that Luce, the Mission we picked you sure you wanna do it?" Well of course!

"Yeah, why you ask?" I asked

"Oh nothing really, let's just go." He said while also looking a little worried.

"Yeah," I said not convinced "let's just go.


	3. A new request

NO ONE'S POV

"Luuuuuuuccyyyy!" Natsu groaned out

"It's ok Natsu were almost there." Lucy replied sounding very annoyed.

"Get me off this thing before I…" Natsu said suddenly turning green.

"Natsu.. DON'T YOU DARE!" Lucy said in a monotone voice. "Oh look we're here let's go." Lucy said after immediately leaving.

"Alrighty Luce, let's get goin on that mission" Natsu said immediately feeling better.

"yeah ok."

After talking to the client they found out something that was a little shocking.

"Wait these Bandit's are actually mages from a Dark guild? WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THEY WERE JUST BANDIT'S ON THE MISSION'S REQUEST! Natsu shouted angrily.

"Natsu! Don't be rude and stop yelling already you're scaring our client. Lucy said harshly

"I..I'm v-very s-sorry b-but it's just th-that we h-had to." The man said stuttering

"I'm very sorry about my partner but why did you lie on the request?" Lucy asked the small man. After regaining his composure he started he spoke in a very small whisper.

"These 'Bandits' are holding my younger daughter hostage and I had to lie on my request not being to direct about it or they are going to kill her." The man said with sarrow and worry in his voice. Lucy took pity on the man and agreed to do it much to Natsu's disaprovel.

"Luce I really don't like this. I have a bad feeling." Natsu said with worry obvious in his tone of voice.

"Don't worry Natsu we'll be fine. Besides I have you to protect me if anything goes wrong. And it's not like we can't handle them we've fought dark Mages before, what's so different this time?" Lucy finished

"It's just... Fine whatever just stick close and don't do anything stupid alright?" Natsu said slightly blushing from Lucy's last statement.

"Good now no more complaining we should head to an inn for the night it's getting late" Lucy said

"Yeah sounds like a good Idea I am getting tired anyway."

"Great! Oh and by the way, why were you so upset before when the client told you about the Dark mages?" Lucy asked

"Well I've just had a bad feeling that's all."

"Oh ok well I'm sure things will work out perfectly fine." She said reassuringly.

"Thanks," Natsu said with a smile. "Oh Lucy look we're here." Natsu said pointing to the small inn.

"Great let's go" Lucy said with a smile and walked in with Natsu following her.

"Oh what may do for the lovely couple today?" the receptionist said with a smile. Both Natsu and Lucy blushed at her statement.

"No it's not like that we're just handling... business." Lucy said still blushing

"Of course just business," The young receptionist said with a slight smirk. " Well we only have one room left. It's room number 132. Have a nice stay!" The young women replied.

Both Natsu and Lucy felt slightly embarrassed but just shook it off and left to their room.

After they were gone the women at the receptionist's desk got a phone call.

"Hello, the Oakwood inn at your service. … Oh hello Mira, yes I just those two,quite a good couple. Yes I gave them the room you wanted me too, but why that room? Well ok if you say so. Oh sorry Mira I have to go now, goodbye." the receptionist smiled to herself getting back to her work.

Yeah I know it's a Stupid name but I couldn't think of anything else soooo yeah anyway review favorite fallow whatever and I'll try to come up with more things in the next chapter k? stay tuned and Latter! ;)


	4. A new threat

LUCY'S POV

"WHAAAT!?" the room was very small with no coach but what caught my eye the most was the overly extravagant heart shaped bed. What the hell is this place it's supposedly just an inn not a love hotel!

"Uhh I'll go ask the receptionist about the room we're in." Natsu said blushing 50 shades of red.

As I walked around the room it was like i'm in a cheesy romance movie, but I did have to admit the view from the balcony was beautiful. You could see the entire town and right in the center of it all was a simple yet beautiful fountain. Then Natsu walked in the room breaking me out of my trance.

"Well she said that her boss was trying to update the inn into a hotel and that this room was made for the lovers suite. It's also the last room they have for the night. Unfortunately for us this is the only place to sleep in this damn town." Natsu said with a sigh.

"Well great," I sighed "Fine whatever, I'm going to take a bath." I said heading to the bathroom.

"Uh Lucy after you finish your bath wanna go get some food? I dunno' about you but I'm starving!" He said with a grin.

Was he asking me on a date? …. Pshh no way I doubt that term is even in his vocabulary it's just Natsu and his stomach.

"Sure, Why not? I could use some food in my system, ok well I'm heading into the bath now you shouldn't wait too long." I said going into the little ladies room.

After I finished my shower I walked out to find Natsu gone. 'Well he might be getting something, hey it gives me time to get ready for whatever place we're going too.' I said Mentally.

NATSU'S POV

"I guess Lucy didn't get the gist of what I was suggesting' I sighed mentally.

"Oh crap I forgot my wallet at the receptionist's desk," I said angrily. "Well I guess I'll just go back down and get it." I left grumbling to myself as I got to the receptionist's desk I heard a women screaming outside. I went outside and saw a man pushing a girl in a dark alleyway .

"Hey you, Asshole! Let that girl go! I shouted at the dark figure in the alleyway.

He turned to look at me with a smirk.

"Alright I'll let this one go, but I'll be back for yours in no time. She's much more valuable then this chick." The man said letting go of the girl. She immediately ran towards me, but something in that voice got me ready for one hell of a fight. It sounded familiar but from where and why?

"Who the hell are you?" I said in a monotone voice.

"Me? Well you could either call me a Loyal Friend or maybe perhaps Someone like you." The man said with a smirk.

"Enough chit-chat it's time for me to go, Farewell Salamander." And with that the man was gone without a sound.

I seriously felt really worried now, what could he possibly be talking about and did he mean…. Lucy?... LUCY! Crap I forgot! But the girl brought me out of my trance.

"Uh sir? Can you take me home please?" I looked down at the girl she looked only about 12-14 years old.

"Uh yeah sure where do you live?" I asked

Of course she led me straight to the clients house, after a received the reward I went back to the 'inn' feeling hungry, tired and uneasy for some reason. When I got back I expected Lucy to be yelling her head off. But instead I saw that she bought us food and was smiling happily at me.

"Hey Natsu!" she said happily.

"Uhh.. Hey thanks for buying us food. Sorry bout bailing like that I had to finish something up." I said

"What was it?" She asked

"It was our mission, but just one guy and he just handed the girl over."

"Hmmm I wonder why?"

"Well anyway here's your half." I said handing her half of the reward but she didn't take it.

"Natsu I didn't do anything I can't take the money."

"Well you payed for our food when I was supposed to, so to make things equal here's your half and no complaints."

She mumbled under her breath but took the money anyway. After we finished eating we both felt tired.

"Well I call the Bed, you sleep on the floor." She said.

"We both know that's not gonna happen." I chuckled.

"We can't share the bed." She said

"Why not? We've done it before"

"Well it's different this time."

"Uh how?"

"It's a heart shaped bed." she said blushing.

"And?"

"Uggh, fine I get left you get right and arms length distance."

"Yeah ok sure." I said sarcastically. But it didn't look like she caught the sarcasm.

We both hopped in bed and as she was almost asleep I put my arm around her waist. I heard her breath hitch, but soon she relaxed and fell asleep. I was about to join in and sleep as well but then she mumbled something under her breath that I heard with my dragon slayer senses.

"So warm."

I Just thought that this chapter should have a little fluff due to the new things that were added and I also think that I'm gonna change the genre's from romance and friendship to romance and drama. Well Whatever review, favorite, follow, and let me know watcha think later guys!

;)


	5. Be very very careful

LUCY'S POV

I woke up feeling safe and welcomed I never wanted this moment to end but unfortunately all of em' do. I sighed in disappointment, and tried to get up but something stopped me.

"...ucy," Natsu groaned

"Natsu I need a bath i'm gonna go wash up ok? I'll Be fine. Don't worry."

"Ok, fine." And he let me go. Then I headed to the bathroom to wash up. When I came out of the shower I was greeted with the smell of breakfast.

"Yo Luce," Natsu said. "You ready for some food?"

"Yeah I could have something in my system. Watcha' got?"

"Why I have the finest eggs of all Earthland." I giggled at his silly gesture and tone

"Why thank you kind sir." I said copying his tone. After our breakfast we were heading back to the guild. Once we got there was alot of commotion and cheering.

"Hey Everybody!" I shouted.

"Oh hey Lucy how did things go?" Levy asked me.

"Really weird actually we didn't even have to fight anyone. Natsu ran into someone with the girl and they just ran away."

"Hmm weird, well it doesn't matter, it's all over with. But I have someone to show you." Levy said and looked excited. She led me to a Man, he looked pretty healthy and strong but he had the strangest eyes they were silver and he had black hair like a shadow. And he reminded me of that man, Rouge.

"Hello my name is Jack." The man said.

"Hello Jack it's nice to meet you." I said holding back a look of disgust.

" I am joining Fairy tail, so you will be seeing more of me." Jack said with a smirk.

"Oh I see well it was to met you Shi. My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. I said immediately regretting it. At that moment I saw some emotion flick in his eyes, but it quickly left leaving nothing.

"Well I hope we become good friends, it was nice meeting you Lucy Heartfilia." After he said my name he gave me a dark smirk, at that moment I knew things would start to be different.

"Please excuse me I should probably go." I said trying to leave.

"Leave? Why, I would love to get to know you."

"I.." Then Natsu came in and saved me, thank god.

"Sorry buddy but me and Lucy should probably get going we have things to do." Natsu said with an obvious threat in his voice. Jack then smirked at us like he knew something.

"Oh, my apologies," He said. "I'll leave you two be." And with that he walked of. I looked up and I saw Natsu giving Jack a dangerous glare. If looks could kill Jack would have been six feet under by now. I then noticed Natsu was holding me close like he was protecting me.

"Thanks Natsu that guy gave me the creeps." I said he then looked down to me.

"No problem, just make me a promise."

"What?" I asked he then leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Be extremely cautious around him. I don't know for sure but he might be the guy who kidnapped the girl." I gasped surprised and scared.

"But why and how would he end up here?" I whispered back.

"Like I said I'm not 100% sure, but stick close to me till i found out the truth. He may or may not be after you just be careful." He told me.

"Alright I will."

Sorry I took so long to update guys I had a bunch of work to do and I couldn't get to it.

I wanted to add a little shock in here so yeah tell me what you think guys! Peace and Arisa1234 is out! ;P


	6. Disclaimer

**Hey guys it's Arisa1234 here and I just wanted to say Sorry, but I dont think ill be continuing this story. I just dont fell it anymore so yea I guess its possible Ill continue Just I need to know if u gus want me to so ea review if u do , dont if ya hate Ill understand anyways later guys!**


End file.
